


Happy Valentine's Day!

by first timer (sigmarizky)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmarizky/pseuds/first%20timer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever imagine you have the boys as your valentines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall Horan is My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post ever since I have AO3 account two years ago. I'm more a reader than a writer. But here I try to give it a shot. In addition to that, English is not my first language. So please have mercy to me :D I'm open to any comment or correction. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks!  
> Disclaimer: All works posted are works of fanfiction. I claim no ownership of any trademarked characters, persons, songs, places and etc that I may not sufficiently credited.

You and your boyfriend were cuddling on the couch, watching telly mindlessly on a rare night in. Suddenly you were reminded of something by Valentine's commercials when Niall clicked through random channel.

"Babe, have you reserved a table on ( _your fav resto_ ) for the 14th?". You asked him quietly without taking your head from his left shoulder.

Niall's left hand was playing with your hair while his right is keep clicking the remote. "No". His one word answer.

"You've booked us on other resto then? New hot spot in town that we should check out?". You looked up from his shoulder and threw a guess. Since both of you were self-claimed foodie, it's not unusual if one of you found new places to try on. The self-claim title pretty much explained how you categorized your food only in two ways, "Good" and "Extremely Good", no professionalism at all.

"I didn't book us anywhere.", he answered absent-mindedly. Niall's eyes didn't leave the telly as if he's seriously watching the show. You looked back to the screen where it's just black. Apparently Steve Backshall was in a dark cave to play with bats or something. Still, it didn't take too much concentration as if Niall were Steve's cameraman.

You didn't want to push further. "Ooookay then. I guess we are not celebrating Valentine this year". So you concluded your conversation and back watching Steve's rate on how deadly those animals in the cave.

On Feb 14th...

You just got off work and walked into your place. "Ni, Babe, I'm home!". No answers from your boyfriend. He supposed to be home since he texted you an hour ago, asking if you're on your way home already. So you checked further through the house to your back garden. Then you found your boyfriend dressed comfortably, standing on the patio with the sunset as his background, hands on his pocket. It was distractingly beautiful so you don't see the table behind him that full of home cooked meal which smell so amazing, until you started to drool. Even by then you didn't know if you drooled over the meal or your gorgeous boyfriend.

Then Niall snapped you out of your daze by saying, "I didn't book a table for us anywhere, because I have the perfect one here. Happy Valentine's Day, love."


	2. Liam Payne is My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever imagine you have the boys as your valentine?

You woke up from your sleep because you heard the door slammed shut and stuff clattered on the table. 

Still in sleepy haze, you threw a question, in hope someone would answer it. "Liam, Babe? Was that you?". You heard feet stepping towards you. 

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry". Liam was answering your question with another question. He came and gave you a kiss on your forehead then sat by your side. You smell sweaty body that you were familiar with. "Erghh, you're gross. Have you done with your morning run? "What time is it anyway?". You enquired further as you were trying to join the land of living.

"It's time to celebrate Valentine's Day." answered Liam as if it was the most obvious respond of your question.

You blinked your eyes several times, still trying to catch up with what Liam said. "Is it really?". Liam checked an imaginary watch on his wrist, ''Yuppp", dragging the p obnoxiously.

You started to fully wake up and played along with your man. "What do you propose to do then?". He raised his eyebrows cheekily, "I got couple ideas that involve you and I and our warm bed".

"That sounds like a real celebration" said you grinning. He lowered himself down to kiss you, while you placed your hand circling his shoulder.

Suddenly there's loud voice on the other side of your door.

"Daaaad, Wake up! You promise we do morning run together!". You heard your son's yell. "Daaaad, why're your shoes already dirty? You've done your run? It's only 7 A.M!". The yelling continued. "Moooom, Dad left dirt on the hallway. Please don't make me clean it. I've done it yesterday". You heard another yell from your daughter. 

In your room, your husband apologizely grinning, "Happy Valentine's Day, dear".

 


	3. Harry Styles is My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever imagine you have the boys as your valentine?

You just came home from work and found out that somebody had been in before you.

"Babe, what are you doing? I thought you got gigs tonight, since it's valentine". You asked your boyfriend. Your super talented boyfriend, Harry Styles, who had 3 platinum albums, a successful world tour and dozen of Top 40 singles.

"Nope, I'm off work tonight". Harry greeted you with a kiss on your cheek. "Though I do have a gig I would like to see on the pub, if you're interested to join. We can leave in an hour so you can get ready". 

"Yeah? Whose gig is it?" asked you while you put off your blazer and fold it carefully to avoid wrinkles.

"Just somebody's. I've been told they're good". Harry answered insignificantly.

You stepped toward Harry and embrace him. "I bet they're not as good as my boyfriend, right?"

"You don't have to sweet-talk me, babe. I know you have eternal celeb crush on ( _your fave singer of all time_ )" said Harry as he engulf you further to his hug.

After you felt like you got enough doze of Harry's hug, you finally released him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Oh you got me there, Styles". 

On the pub..

Harry held your hand and lead you into the place. It's not too packed. People were hanging out, chatting mindlessly. "I head to the bar and order us a drink while you find a seat or nice spot for us, yeah?" said Harry to you. "Okeydokey". You wandered aimlessly trying to find a good spot to enjoy the performance.

You finally got a table in the middle of the room. Perfect place where you can see the performers and not too close with any sound speaker so you can discuss the performance with Harry without yelling over the music. You looked over the bar, trying to find your boyfriend. Suddenly the light got dimmed. Bummer, it's getting difficult to see Harry on limited light. But you trust Harry has more advantages with his tall figure so he could find you more easily. You heard soft taps on microphone from the speaker. Once the music intro started, you got excited since it's ( _your fave singer_ )'s new single. You got more surprised when the light shone through the stage and it's indeed your favorite singer's standing there. Unexpectedly you felt hands wrapped around your waist. It got you tense for a second before you realised it was your boyfriend. You slightly turned around and gave him a long grateful kiss.

"You take me to ( _your fave singer_ )'s gig!" exclaimed you to Harry. He replied calmly, "I did". You gave your wide grin to him and back to enjoy the song. After the last note was hit, the crowds were clapping politely.

The singer chatted to the crowd for a bit. "Thank you! So you see, I was here because a friend ask me to. He said, he wanted to surprise his girlfriend because apparently his girlfriend is a fan of yours truly. The funny thing is, his fanbase is much bigger than mine". The crowds cheered and laughed at the singer. "I know, right! I'm truly honored to have the girlfriend of a respected hits maker enjoy my music. So if you don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this next song to that couple and I hope all of you here enjoy your valentine". 

The next note is an intro of a song that you know too well. A song which was written by Harry, when he's trying to woo you.

You whispered on your boyfriend ear, "They wouldn't happened to talk about you, would they?". Harry kissed your temple softly and whispered back, "Happy Valentine's Day, my love".


	4. Louis Tomlinson is My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever imagine you have the boys as your valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All conversation from your point of view (or technically it's your phone).  
> 

13 Feb, 01.00  
_One voicemail from Louis Tomlinson_  
Hey babe, I know you must be asleep, of course, it was midnight there. But I have to let you know that I can't be home by tomorrow. We still haven't close the deal with the Canadians here. You thought with Canadian invasion on music industries, business would run much smoother. I hope I can fly back home in three days. Wish it could be sooner. I miss you like hell. Alright, text me tomorrow, okay hun? Love you, bye!

13 Feb, 07.00  
_Text to Louis Tomlinson_  
Hey love, got ur message. F-in Canadians ruining my VDay. Pls take care of urself boo. Skype me when u've time, k? I'm starting to forget ur silly face. xo

13 Feb, 22.17  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
Babe, you're still up for skype rn? I was just done for the day. Gosh I feel so bad to leave you alone on VDay, I let it slipped my mind.

13 Feb, 23.35  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
You asleep already? Must be knackered from work.

14 Feb, 01.20  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
Gimme a call tomorrow? I'm supposed to have an easier schedule, so I think I could take ur call anytime.

14 Feb, 01.23  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
I really really really really really really miss you.

14 Feb, 01.25  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
Guess I've been hang out too long here to catch Jepsen syndrome.

14 Feb, 20.00  
_Hey this is Louis, sorry I can't take your call at the moment. If you're calling about work, you can try to call my partner, Liam. If you're a family, please call my other partner, y/n. If you're not in those two categories, you shouldn't have this number, so fuck off._  
Babe, it's valentine's and I still come second place after Liam? Just kidding, love. Anyway, I'm sorry I missed our skype date last night. I spent my day, negotiating with people from Brazil. My ship is on hold in Tubarao without apparent reason. The Chinese's already burning my ears, asking for their cargo. Remind me again, why am I stuck here and you're there in Toronto, especially in Valentine's? I hate it.  
(You start sobbing).  
Everything is going wrong. I miss my fiancé. I just want him home and cuddle me. Why is it so hard?  
(The sobs become full melt down. The phone then clicked off)

14 Feb, 23.00  
_One voicemail from Louis Tomlinson_  
Babe, I am so sorry, I thought I'd have lighter schedule for today, then it went bust. Gosh, my heart is aching right now thinking of you. Trust me I'm trying so hard to be there soon babe. Remember, you're my home as I'm yours, okay? As far as our heart goes, I'm already home.  
(Louis started to serenade)  
"And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life. It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right. And I know just why you could not come along with me, cause this was not your dream, but you're always believe in me"

15 Feb, 01.00  
_One voicemail from Louis Tomlinson_  
(Louis's serenading)  
"I was stumbling, looking in the dark with an empty heart. But you say, you feel the same, could we ever be enough? Baby we could be enough. And it's alright, calling out for somebody to hold tonight. When you're lost, I'll find a way, I'll be your light. You never feel like you’re alone, I'll make this feels like home"

15 Feb, 03.00  
_One voicemail from Louis Tomlinson_  
(Louis's serenading)  
"The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you. But your love remains true. And I don't know why you always seem to give me another try".

15 Feb, 05.00  
_One voicemail from Louis Tomlinson_  
(Louis's serenading)  
"If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you. I think I might give up everything, just ask me to"

15 Feb, 07.00  
_One voicemail from Louis Tomlinson_  
(Louis's serenading)  
"And being here without you is like I'm waking up to only half a blue sky, kinda there but not quite. I'm walking round with just one shoe, I'm half a heart without you. I'm half a man at best with half an arrow in my chest. I miss everything we do, I'm half a heart without you"

15 Feb, 09.00  
_Hey this is Louis, sorry I can't take your call at the moment. If you're (y/n), Happy Valentine's Day, love! I'm done with being away from you and coming back home right now. If you're somebody else, calling about work, please go bother Liam. See (y/n), now Liam placed second to you._  
(You sing back to Louis)  
"When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me under the lamppost back on 6th street. Hearing you whisper through the phone, "Wait for me to come home""

15 Feb, 21.00  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
Just landed.

15 Feb, 21.45  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
Babe, where are you? Said you'll pick me up.

15 Feb, 21.47  
_Text to Louis Tomlinson_  
I'm outside, near the cafe.

15 Feb, 21.50  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
Which cafe?

15 Feb, 21.52  
_Text to Louis Tomlinson_  
The one we always pop in every time we're arrived on LHR. Why are you being slow???

15 Feb, 21.54  
_Text from Louis Tomlinson_  
Fuck! I forget to tell you I landed on Gatwick! Pls dont be mad at me! I love you so much xoxoxoxoxo

15 Feb, 21.56  
_Text to Louis Tomlinson_  
I think I just saw Matty Healy. Might pick him home instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to UK, nor Canada. I'm sorry for the inaccuracies.


End file.
